El bicho raro
by Wolfmika
Summary: UA...Solo, sin moverse de su lugar, escuchando risas, comentarios, gritos y de mas cosas de sus compañeros de clase y el simplemente sintiéndose el bicho raro del lugar, pues de ves en cuando algunos le volteaban a ver.


_Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

**EL BICHO RARO**

Es cucha la alarma de su despertador sonar, con pereza estiro su mano de entre las cobijas para poder apagar el molesto sonido, tras hacer eso se sentó sobre la cama aun adormilado y sonrío…"el primer día de clases en la Universidad" el chico de alborotado cabello rubio y ojos azules sonrío. No avía podido dormir la noche anterior gracias a los nervios que le invadían, le emocionaba el tener que experimentar esa nueva fase en su vida.

Salió de la cama y fue directo, a darse una ducha, algo que a demás le ayudaría a despertar mejor , una vez que termino de alistarse, salió de su habitación y bajo hasta la cocina donde sus padres ya estaban presentes, espero un momento parado en el marco de la puerta y detallo, su padre sentado en la meza leyendo unos papeles, su madre preparando el desayuno ¿acaso no recuerdan que día era?

-Naruto, deja de estar parado y ya ven a desayunar, tu padre te llevara hoy a la universidad a así que ya apúrate- le dijo su madre, no enfadada, no alegre algo neutral-

El solo hizo un leve gesto con la boca y se dispuso a tomar su lugar en la mesa, sonrió al ver su desayuno, su madre aun lo trataba como a un niño, pues le ah servido la comida a forma de carita feliz con los huevos y el tocino.

-¿Tienes lo necesario?- le pregunta su padre-

-Claro- responde- un cuaderno y los bolígrafos, lo necesario para este día-

-Bien, será mejor que te des prisa, saldremos en media hora- le dijo nuevamente-

-No creo que sea necesario, tomara el transporte, no esta tan lejos- le dijo-

-No, pero sabes que siempre el primer día te acompaño- era verdad desde que le tiene memoria sus padres siempre le acompañan el primer día de clases-

-Minato, Naruto, recuerden llegar temprano a casa hoy abra ramen- dijo la pelirroja sonriente, a lo cual ambos rubios sonrieron con felicidad- ¡ah¡ y Naruto recuerda hacer amigos-

Un rato después, ambos rubios salieron de su hogar y subieron al auto, comenzando el camino hasta la institución; nuevamente los nervios invadieron a Naruto quien jugaba inquietante mente con sus manos, y en aquel momento la nostalgia le invadió comenzando a recordar sus días en la preparatoria donde al terminar las vacaciones y el tener que regresar solo para ver a sus amigos eran momentos que jamás olvidaría. Minato detuvo el auto al frente del edificio, tras despedirse, el rubio menos entro al lugar, para comenzar a la búsqueda de su salón, un salón grande con a penas tres alumnos recién llegados, busco un lugar adecuado entre las final de en medio sin quedar ni muy a delante ni muy atrás.

Los de mas alumnos comenzaron a llegar por un momento Naruto pensó en el como hacer nuevos amigos, pero algo paso… algo con lo que jamás conto… conforme entraban algunos gritaban otros se saludaban, las chicas corrían a abrazarse y comenzar a contar el como les fue en sus vacaciones ¿se abra equivocado de salón?... miro a la pizarra donde estaba escrito "_bien venidos alumnos de nuevo ingreso" _

Tomo sus cosas y salió del aula tal ves si se equivoco de salón, y confuso miro la ficha que le dieron al hacer su inscripción: "**Salón 12" **

Miro la puerta, era la doce, y el edificio era el correcto ¿Qué pasaba? Estaba algo confundido, miro dentro del salón y aun seguían los otros platicando sin prestarle atención a el chico que salió confundido. Pronto miro aun profesor o lo que el suponía era un profesor, ir directo al aula.

-¿Dis-disculpe?- el profesor de cabellos plateados y un cubre bocas le miro a la espera de que el siguiera hablando- ¿Este es el salón de los de nuevo ingreso?-

-Si- respondió el, haciéndole una seña para que entrara al lugar, nuevamente Naruto entro, y seguía algo confuso, el lugar que avía escogido ya estaba ocupado, y solo quedaba uno. Justo hasta enfrente, justo frente del profesor.

El profesor, borro el mensaje de la pizarra y escribió su nombre junto con el nombre de la materia que le impartiría.

-Buenos días jóvenes. Soy su profesor Hatake Kakashi, les doy la bien venida a esta institución-

El profesor Kakashi seguía a hablando dando el "discurso de bien venida" pero Naruto no podía prestarle atención, estaba muy distraído pensando en si estaba o no en el lugar adecuado. Pronto escucho la siguiente dinámica, donde los alumnos debían de presentarse ante el profesor. Y fue en ese momento que su duda se disperso.

Si estaba en el lugar correcto, lo que sucedía era que los otros alumnos provenían de la preparatoria de la misma universidad, y ahora el no podía sentirse peor que un bicho raro, todos conociéndose, y el simplemente no conoce a nadie; pero eso no es problema el logra hacer amigos con mucha facilidad. Oh eso pensó, ya que en el primer receso tenia la intención de hablar con algunos chicos, los nervios lo traicionaron, y la inseguridad, dos cosas que en la preparatoria jamás experimento y que ahora se asían presentes en el.

Solo, sin moverse de su lugar, escuchando risas, comentarios, gritos y de mas cosas de sus compañeros de clase y el simplemente sintiéndose el bicho raro del lugar, pues de ves en cuando algunos le volteaban a ver.

_**NOTAS FINALES.**_

**Amm a quien no le ah pasado eso de sentirse un bicho raro en una nueva escuela, a mi si jaja xD**

**Pues que les digo sobreviví a la primera semana de clases en la UNI (wiii?) y pues en medio de una clase se me ocurrió hacer este fic, primero lo pensé, y ya de camino a casa lo fui ideando y hasta hoy es que lo escribo y lo pongo jeje**

**Bueno espero les guste.**

**Dudas, comentarios, lo que sea todo es bien venido **

**Hasta el próximo fic**

**Bye bye. **


End file.
